MISSING
by ZuXy.Q
Summary: Series of Leah related drabbles based on the song missing by evanescence
1. Uno

**a/n:own nothing (disclaimer) and these are song drabbles based on "Missing" by Evanescence (lyrics), I listened to it the other day and couldn't get it out of my head so yeah I wrote this which is depressing and not very good but hahaha i got rid of the song.**

**they are not following a timeline but they do follow a sort of plotline. they are pretty random. you'll see what I mean with they when you read it hahaha.**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"_Please, please forgive me_" Sam relentless pleading. It hurts to hear him beg, like this. But you have your mind set, nothing he says will make a difference. It's over. Saying sorry won't change anything. He's hers now. Not yours.

You can still love him.

But you won't forgive him.

* * *


	2. Dos

**a/N:sam/leah again...**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"I'll keep coming back" You say with the commanding voice that used to make her recoil.

She doesn't budge.

So you glare back, anything to have her look at you with something other than hurt.

You wait for a reply and when it's obvious she won't back down.

You turn your back on her.

"I know you will ,_but I won't be home again_" She whispers so softly, you're not even sure she said it.

You don't look back and keep walking instead, the thought that this might be the last time you see her doesn't even enter your mind.

* * *


	3. Tres

**a/N:embry/leah**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

_Maybe someday you'll look up, _and you'll see yourself in her eyes.

You'll see that light ignite in her.

You'll see love mirroring your own.

Instead of the emptiness that mocks you as you make love to her.

* * *


	4. Cuatro

**a/N:sam/leah**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

She is laughing, she's beautiful, eternally young.

A marvelous dream you never want to wake up from.

You'll shut your eyes as hard as you can.

Never wanting to wake up.

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

"_Isn't something missing _?" Your voice croaks.

"Sam!" It's not her.

"He's awake" The same voice breathes in relief.

"Lee lee!"She can't leave you.

"He isn't lucid Emily." A young man's voice says sadly.

.

* * *


	5. Cinco

**a/N:jake/leah**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"_You won't cry for my absence I know_" You say as you look into the horizon . Knowing he can't hear you. Knowing he won't know.

"_You forgot me long ago_" When he imprinted. He forgot. And try as it may, you can't keep remembering for both of you.

She's still a child, but one day she won't.

And you can't stay to watch.

* * *

.


	6. Seis

**a/N:jake/leah**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

Her brother breaks the news.

She's gone.

She left for good.

And she didn't even say goodbye.

"Jake?" Quil demands your attention.

"_Am I that unimportant?" _The words come out before you can stop them.

"Why wouldn't she tell me she was leaving?!!"You say too loud, it makes you feel you're screaming, but it's not  
loud enough to allow you release.

"_Am I that insignificant?_" You try anger, but there's too much pain lying beneath it.

You're crushed.

"Jake, maybe you were too important"

But it even if it were true it wouldn't make you feel better.

It only makes it worse.

* * *


	7. Siete

**a/N:sam/leah ...when leah breaks from his pack in BD**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

You let the wolf take over. Shimmering and shivering in the air and you land in four legs. You wait as everybody else joins you.

"I talked to the elders-"But you're cut off.

"_Isn't something missing?_" Paul says out of the blue, you try to focus on each individual, a feeling in your gut creeping its way through, and before you can't finish Colin is yelling it at you panicking.

"Leah" Seven different voices echo. You panick, she has abandoned you.

* * *


	8. Ocho

**a/N:leah...**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

You watch your brother, who just an hour ago was begging you to come, laugh over something Jake's saying.

No one seems to notice your absence.

Food is passed around.

Happy exchanges, bad jokes and enthusiastic chatter paints the gathering.

It's like everyone's there.

Everyone is but you,

_Isn't someone missing me?_

All you have to do is take one look at the display on the beach to know the answer.

No.

* * *


	9. Nueve

**a/N:leah/emily**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"You promised" You accuse.

You point your finger at the marred face.

"I love him" She cries. "You have to understand, it's something we couldn't stop."

"You could've said no" You plead "You still can say no Em"

"Leah.."And you know you've lost, she won't release him.

"No..."Your lips tremble but not of the overwhelming grief but of the anger.

"You don't care do you? You never cared.."

"It's not like that"

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice_"You cry "You..."

"We never meant to hurt you"

"_You won't try for me, not now_"

"Please forgive me" His words she speaks. You shake your head vehemently.

"You're both dead to me"

* * *


	10. Diez

**a/N:leah/sam**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"_Though I'd die to know you love me_" You exhale deeply"I can't go back to hear your thoughts screaming of her, when there's only a murmur left for me"

"But the murmur is there. It means I still love you"

"It's not enough"

* * *


	11. Once

**a/N:leah/sue**

* * *

**MISSING**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why ? And give me a reason" Sue Clearwatern demands"A good reason"

"_I'm all alone_" You say.

At first she tries to protest, but the horror in her face is clear, she just realized you are not lying and that she has failed you as a mother

"I can be alone anywhere else but here"

* * *


	12. Doce

**a/N:embry and crazy leah**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"_I know what you do to yourself_"But she's detached, she's not listening to a word you say.

"The scars, the cutting, the drugs-"She cuts you off.

"The alcohol, the pills. You've done your homework Embry. Very good." She laughs an empty laugh that makes your skin break into goosebumps.

"The cursing, the screaming, the breaking apart"

You try to get closer but something in her expression makes you mantain distance

"_I breathe deep and cry out_"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"She yells, it's defeaning and it scares you.

But you still wrap your arms around her, thinking if someone cares, maybe she'll stop.

* * *


	13. Trece

**a/N:leah and jake**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"_And if I bleed_"

The knife cuts deep and clean.

The second your heart stops, you take it out.

It heals too fast to allow you to black out, but you still bleed.

"_I'll bleed knowing you don't care_"

You delight yourself as the single red line stops before reaching your waist.

You bury the knife again.

Maybe one day he'll walk through the bathroom door and actually stop you.

Or even better he'll walk in and you'll be already dead.

.

* * *


	14. Catorce

**a/N:leah/harry**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

His grave is intact.

You cant shake the feeling that it's not supposed to have his name, every time you come.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you._

_I'll wake up without you there._

And you'll be here, in the nightmare you can't wake up from.

Where you father is dead.

And you're all alone.

.

* * *


	15. Quince

**a/N:leah/jake**

* * *

**MISSING**

* * *

"_Isn't something missing_?" You ask yourself.

What is happening, why, is he worried?

"We're almost there. Hold on" Whispers, someone's crying and there's a lot of noise.

A siren can be heard in the distance.

Your vision blurs and you can barely make out his face.

"Oh my god"A woman's voice that sounds like your mother.

"Just keep applying pressure Jacob" Embry?

"She's losing too much blood damn it"

"Why Leah? Why?"

You can't say, it's too late. It all fades completely.

You're dead

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_

* * *

  
_

**a/n:tragic i know hahaha and this was sort of for me hahahaha and my craziness, but im glad if you read it and liked it.**


End file.
